Sunset
by k.rox13
Summary: This is my 'Better-Twilight-Vampire-Love-Story' type thing. I'm not good at these things so...yeah... Samantha Bell goes with her Grandma Stephanie 'Granny Bell' Bell. Sam thinks that lil ol Blue River, Colorado is just a run-of-the-mill tiny town. What happens when she meets the mysterious Logan 'Fang' Trustance? Who is he? What will happen when there is a Falling Darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: OKAY, I KNOW THIS MAY NOT BE THE BEST, BUT GIVE IT A CHANCE! I HAVE LOTS PLANNED FOR THIS SO PLEASE_****_READ!_**

* * *

Today is my first day to attend the high school here in Blue River; Blue River i was going to live with Granny Bell, I might as well attend school here. Also...GrannyBell lives close to the school. And by close, I mean _close_. So, here I am, walking to the school...in the pouring rain...with no umbrella. Only a black hoodie with Ciel's contract symbol on the back and in the front on the kangaroo pocket, black Chucks, and black jeans.

As I walk the rest of the two blocks to BRH, I remember all the horror movies, popcorn fights, arguing over who gets to eat the last cookie. All of it seems more like a dream than a week of amazing fun. Sighing with nostalgia and wariness, i continue on towards the school.

Walking throught the gates- and almost slipping into a puddle -I look around the campus and realise how small it is. There are five main classroom building, one gym, and one library. Even though the library and gym were quite big, the cafeteria was...tiny. Barely thirty-five tables were inside there, on the outside were the rest. Wow, talk about having croud control.

I continued on to the biggest building- the 100 building. It has three floors, an elevator, and a set of stairs -hoping that the office was in there. I stopped to ask a girl walking down the hall. She pointed down the hall and said, "Last door on the right. Miss Carter is sitting in front, and she is in a bad mood, so be careful New Girl."

"How do you know that I'm new?" I asked, but knew the answer as soon as I asked the question.

"You don't look like you're from around here."

"I don't?" How can I not...I don't even want to know the answer, judging by the slutty shorts she wears and the ammount of caked on make-up on her tanned face.

"No, you seem like you actually like the rain. Oh, and you're dressed like an emo girl," she said smirking as she said the last sentence.

I smiled at her and said, "At least I'm not dressed like Slut-Girl Barbie. Seriously, what's with all that make-up? Are you in a class were they teach you how to be a clown? They have that here? Well, I bet you're passing!"

I said with calm confidence and false inthusiasm, but I'm shaking with a laugh that wants to escape. So, after smirking and walking away from the seething blondie and making sure I'm out of sight, I laugh for three full minutes.

After my little "Laugh Attack", as Granny Bell would say, I continue down the hall and turned right and see whom I suspect must be Miss Carter. I stand in front of Miss Carter's desk until she finally notices me there.

"Can I help you, young lady?" she asks me, looking a bit more on the flustered and confused side than I think a professional should look.

Even if she was thirty something and wearing a very tight pink suit and looking like Fiona from 'A Cinderella Story', it isn't an excuse for her looking...lust-struck, to put it gently.

"Um, yeah...I'm the new girl here. Samantha Bell," I add when she still looks at me confusedly.

"Oh my, yes! Yes of course!" she says as she gets the light of recognition in her eyes. "I'm Emily Carter. Miss Carter, excuse me. Mrs. Lowe, our principal, is with another new student at the moment."

She started of getting better with her talking, but at the mention of this other new student, her gaze gets that blury look again. Shaking her head after a minuter she says, "Well, you can have a seat right there," and points to one of the three chairs by her desk and work-place

"That won't be neccessary, Miss Carter. I'm finished with my meeting with Mrs. Lowe," Is what we heard just as Miss Carter (and me, as well) was gong to sit.

My eyes flickered to the door as I stood up staight. I see a guy that has to be the most extrordinarily good-looking guy I have seen in my whole life. Well, 'good-looking' is a huge understatement.

There before me stood a six foot three, dark-haired (and eyed) guy with, just from his tight-fitting gray T-shirt and black jeans that hang low on his hips, an abdomen and torso that looked like it had been photoshopped to look perfect. His pitch-black hair is short. Not too long, but not extremely short like most guys I know. _Yu-u-u-mmy! _Is all my stupid hormone-driven brain can think for a split moment.

It turns out a moment is all I was looking at him. Not even nearly one minute. I forced myself to look away. As if all I could give him, this personification of perfection, is a passing glance. Stupid, but smart at the same time.

"Ah, Mr. Trustance, you are out right in time!" Miss Carter said. She was practically drooling before she realised this and gained her posure again.

Looking between us she gasped and said," Oh, how rude of me! Logan this is the new girl you heard of. Samantha Bell. Samantha, this is Logan Trustance." She gestured to both of us as she introduced us to each other.

"Call me Sam. Or Sambie, if you want," I said as i held out my hand to him. He took my hand and shook it.

"Just call me Fang, everybody does," he said.

As he shook my hand, I felt something like and electric pulse flow through my arm and into my whole body. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt it too.

"Sure..." I said a bit dazed as he let go of my hand.

I felt my eyebrows fold in confusion soon after I felt that weird jolt, and the dent was still there. Fang also had a look of both confusion and frustration on his face. As if something was bothering him.

"Samantha, come in please. We must descuss a few things before you can go to your first lesson. And Logan can you wait for a moment, also?"

I looked passed Fang to see a woman in either her late twenties or her early thirties. She wore a dark-blue pantsuit, black highheels and had long, wavy black hair she wore up to her mid-back. She smiled at me and gestured for me to go into her office.

Smiling at Fang, I pass him and enter Mrs. Lowe's office. I turn around to see Mrs. Lowe closing the door. Before It fully closes, though, I see Fang looking at the floor, concern clear on his face, as he sits in the chair furthest from Miss Carter.

As the door closed, Mrs. Lowe turns toward me with a smile. I smile back, because it was he polite thing to do. Walking over to her desk, Mrs. Lowe gestures for me to sit down. So I do. The chair is one of those hard cherrywood ones. I can only imagine the back (and butt) pain this chair has unleashed.

"So, Miss Bell, I assume you grandmother has told you of our rules, procedures, expectations, and dress codes."

She was still smiling, but her words held just the right amount of hardness and authority for me to take her seriously. She had a look that said '_If you are going to give trouble, so will I_'.

"Yes ma'am. She did tell me. But, Mrs. Lowe, if I may ask..." I trailed off thinking as o how I should put it. _Is Logan Trustance new? If he is, then why does it seem as if they know him so well...?_

"Yes, Samantha? What's wrong?" She had a small look of worry on her face.

"Is Logan Trustance new? If he is, then why does it seem as if you know him very well? I'm just a little confused on that matter."

She chuckles and says,"His family and mine are close friends. I've known Logan, or Fang, as he likes, for quite a while now."

"Oh...but he's new...?" _I still don't get why he's new!_

"Yes, he and his family moved back this year. But, unfortunetly, there was an incedent and Logan had to miss the first half of this year, but his brother and sisters are hear and have been since the start of this year."

Her face was unreadable at first, but she started to look more and more disturbed as she kept explaining. She smiled as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Here," she said, handing me a piece of paper no longer than my hand. "This is your schedual. It seems you and Logan have all the same classes, so I asked him to stay so he can walk you to your fist class."

"Thank you," I say as I look over my schedual:

_1-English : 8:00 - 8:55 Rm.124  
2-Advanced : 9:00 - 9:55 Rm. 273  
3-Multi-Media and : 10:00 - 10:55 Rm.551  
4-Study : 11:00 - 12:00 Rm.441  
5-Lunch: 12:00 - 12:55  
: 1:00 - 1:55 Rm.666  
7-Pre-Calculus-Ms Gonzolez: 2:05 - 3:00 Rm.100_

__"How does it look Miss Bell?" She asked me.

Looking up at her, I say, "Looks good, Mrs. Lowe." It is almost exactly like my old shedual... except better! _Better because of Logan a.k.a Fangalicious!_

Damn my girly, hormone-driven brain! Seriously, 'Fangalicious'? What the fudging hell is wrong with me? Nope, I won't fall for him. Now, or ever. A guy like him must be so conceited and so used to girls throwing themselves at him. Even if I _did_ want to be with him (I don't, just for the record...), I wouldn't have a chance.

"You may go now Miss Bell," Mrs. Lowe said.

Sighing I said,"Please, call me Samantha...or Sam."

"Alright Sam. That is all," she said smiling, grinning like the Cheshire, I should say, at me. Returning the smile over my shoulder. I walk out of the door and close it behind me.

Fang looks up at me from where he's sitting and says,"It's already seven-fifty. Lets go to class, Sam."

Hearing him call me by my name sent a good shiver though me. I didn't show it though, I only smiled and nodded.

We walked down the corridor I laughed at the Blonde Bimbo in earlier. Just thinking about that made me smile in fondness at the memory. But, because I was smiling for no apparent reason, he looked at me with a weirded-out look, but he also had on a smile.

"What?" I asked him, starting to feel a little nervous because he was still looking at me.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "What?" I ask again, though moe forcefully this time. He didn't answere me, thought, he just put black earbuds in his ears. Then, looking me straight in the eyes, he said,"I'm sexy and I know it," and walked away in the opposite direction.

_I knew it! He is a conceited ass!_

"ASSHOLE!" I yell at him. He didn't look back, he only threw a wave over his shoulder to me and rounded the corner.

Oh joy, this was going to be a very very long day. If the morning brought this much distaute to me, what elses was going to happen to me? Sighing, I walked to the first class of the day.

**_A/N:_**** Well?**  
**That is it for now folks! update will come soon!**_** Oh, and Samantha Bell on the side!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OKAY, SO I KNOW THAT I AM HORRIBLE HORRIBLE SCUM! PLEASE READ, IT GETS BETTER AND MY EDITOR WILL GET TO EDITING SOON! I PROMISE!**_

* * *

_****_My morning classes weren't very eventful, except for one little detail. All of this day has been great, the only thing I despise is that in all my classes (so far) I have to sit next to _him_. Deep disappointment that one was to me...well the normal me anyways. The stupid, stupid, girly, hormone-driven brain part of me was all hyped about it. Sigh...at least it is lunchtime and I can eat.

Right now, I just walked out of class and was heading to the Cafeteria so I can eat and eat 'til I couldn't any more. Well, that was the plan at least. Just as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, this girl walked up to me. She had long brown hair, a Demise tee, and dark-washed jeans. She also had on blue Converse with orange shoe laces.

"Hola, me llama Ruby Garcia. Y tu?"

I smiled and said,"Hola. Me llama Samantha Bell." Just because I'm only_ half _mexican, doesn't mean I don't know any spanish at all.

"Oh, you know spanish. Good. Not many people here know it, and sometimes I feel like talking in spanish to somebody."

"I know the feeeling...except I felt like talking to somebody in english besides starngers and my family."

"Oh...well I have to go. I'm going to join a club for eighteen-year-olds exclusively. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh...well, I have to go. Adois!"

I watched her walk out of the doors that I just came in through. _Strange girl. I wonder if she and I will cross paths again any time soon._ With that thought I headed staight to the lunch line on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

Unfortunetly, I was once again stopped on the way there. I was_ half way there_! Why the hell can't I get food into my stomach? I'll tell you why, because the universe wants meto starve!

This time I was stopped, I was stopped by none other than the Blonde Bimbo. This time, though, a guy was with her. He was a few inches taller than her with black hair and black eyes. Was it just me, or does he look like Fang? Oh I really hope they aren't related, because that would just suck.

"So, Emo Girl, do you like my house yet?" she asked, making her arms go wide.

"This is your house? I thought your house was on the corner!" I said with feined shock.

She sneered at me as she lowered her arms and then looked at the guy standing next to her. He looked like he was having a hard time not laughing. Go figure!

"Elliot! aren't you going to defend me here! Geez! What the hell kind of brother _are _you?"

"He must be a good one if he isn't defending_ you_," I said to her. Then, to Elliot, I said, "So you're Slutt-Girl Barbie's brother? I feel _very _bad for you."

By now, Elliot was doubled over laughing and Slutt-Girl Barbie looked like she could have steam coming out of her ears. I just smirked at her and walked around them to go get some lunch.

As I walked away, I heard her say, "Damn it Elliot! You and Fang are both useless! Why is it you two, Jex, and my two so-called 'sisters', never defend me? And why didn't she-" was all I heard as I got out of hearing distance.

Sigh...so they are related. Interesting...he has three brothers and three sisters. Is he the middle kid? Was he the baby? Oldest? Why should I even care about what he is and who he's related to? It is _so_ none of my business. If only I could follow through with that thought thought...

Finally getting to the lunch line, I get a pizza and a Dr. Pepper. I my anime wallet from my Paramore bag as the lunch lady says, "2.50. Take it or leave it, Girl." Putting my money in front of her, I grab my stuff and step out of the line. I look around and see a girl waving at me like crazy.

Me, being the slow-typed genious I am, point stupidly at me and make the Me? Are _you calling me?_ face. She nods her head vigorously and pats the seat right next to her. Thinking about it for a moment, I shrug and start walking over to her.

I'm practically there when Fang comes out of nowhere. He pushes me to an empty table and says, "Sit down, Sam." He says it so seriously and forcefully, that I do as he asks. I regret that descion, though...and so does my stomach.

My heart plummets when he doesn't sit down, but instead grabs My Precious Lunch and throws it in a trash bin near by. My jaw drops open when he does that.

"What the _HELL_! Do you know how hungry I am? I waited _all day _for this glorious ritual called eating!"

I was about to yell again, but he started to walk away from me, and towards the lunch line. When he gets food, he gets the _exact same thing _as me. He pays and starts to walk back over to me. He sets the food down in front of me and smirks.

"I wanted to thank you," he stated simply. _What the juggling circus monkey did he_ just say!?

"How?! By throwing away perfectly good...perfectly _delicious_ food, and buying some more? Who does that, anyway?" _Nobody_ messes with _my_ food in front of me. And they _so do not _throw it away!

"Me, obviously," he says in a '_Duh!_' tone of voice.

"Hmmp!" Know it's childish, but not giving a bears butt, turn my head away from him and pout.

"Like I said, I wanted to thank you for giving my sister, Reana, a hard time. Not many people do that, let alone have the courage."

"So, in order to thank me, you throw away my beautiful pizza-and Dr. Pepper-and get me the exact same thing?" I ask a bit angered by his stupid reasoning.

Smiling, he said, "Yes," like an absolute idiot.

Rolling my eyes, I take a bite of the delicious pizza. Even though he was annoying and he might have contaminated it with his assholeyness, it was still pizza...and I was hungry. Also, this pizza was _so_ delicious!

As I ate my pizza, Fang took the seat in front of me and looked at me while I ate. I took a sip-gulp is more like it-of Dr. Pepper and then said, "Again, what? What is your problem and why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because, if I don't, I think you might disappear...then nobody outside of my family will mess with Reana. If you disappear, then I won't have anybody to mess with, for another reason," he added with a smirk.

My jaw popped open and I gasped._ That conceited asshole!_ It started off as a good start. Then, because he is Fang, he ruined it with all his asshole-ness. If he could be serious for one freaking moment!

"Aren't you ever serious?" I ask with annoyance clear in my voice.

"Very rarely. Oh, and Enjelica Torrent is looking at you." _Who in the living monkey fudge is Enjelica Torrent?_

"Who?" I say with a bit of concfusion. "Do I know her?"

"Sort of. She sat in front of us in English, and to the right of you in Study Hall," he said.

Wait...how does he know her if this is his first... "I knew her from when I came here in my younger days."

How in the hell did he...? "I seen your confusion, in case you are wondering. Also, you are like an open book, so you are easy to read sometimes."

"I-I-I have...no clue as to what you mean, good Sir. Now, if you will excuse me, I must take my leave." Oh...this talk is fun!

"What?" he asked looking at me with confusion. "Why!" Why does he care? Does he...?

"Now I won't be able to tease anybody and get a reaction!"

Spoke to soon. He really _is_ just an ass.

I took a sip of my Dr. Pepper and took a bite of the pizza. Then, I stuff the bottle of Dr. Pepper in the kangaroo pocket of my sweatshirt and stood up with my pizza. Turing around I started to walk towards a girl who was staring at me dumbfoundedly.

Throwing a smile over shoulder at a smiling Fang, I start walking to Enjelica. But, so sadly, I didn't make it but half-way before he was calling to me.

"Hey Sam, you left your things at my house!" he called out to me.

"What things!" I shout back at him over my shoulder and turning around to face him. Of course, though, he had a mischivous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his beautifully shaped lips. Oh. Crap.

"Your clothes!" he shouts back and everybody within a four table radius turned their heads to me. Now, I have officially died of embarassment.

Blushing wildly I quickly walk over to him. Standing straight in front of him, I shove my pizza in his face. Well, I tried to anyways. What _actually_ happend was he caught the pizza between he teeth and pulled the pizza out of my hands.

Then, because of how statue-stunned I was, he stole my bottle of right out of my pocket. He touched my stomach for a split moment through my sweater. But, for the split second he did, I felt those jolts from earlier. Even though it was through my sweater that I felt his touch, it was enough for my body to react.

Getting the pizza with his hands and taking a big bite, he stared to turn. Stopping, he looked at me over his shoulder and says, "Thanks for entertaining me this afternoon, Lady Bell. I look forward to next period," then walks out of the Cafeteria.

Getting over my statue-shocked moment, I gasp. Then, just as the door swings back open and reveals Fang walk away, I say, "DAMN IT! MY LUNCH!"

I really wanted to do more than yelled at the asshole walking away with my beloved food. Damn him and his sneaky, food-stealing ways!

Turning back to Enjelica's table, I seen Reana, Eliot, Jex and the other two sisters looking at me like I had caused World War 3. Well, not Eliot. Eliot was laughing again.

Sighing, I head over to Enjelica and I take a seat next to he. Great. This just calls for a round of 'Let's-Question-The-New-Girl-About-Her-Sex-Life-With-Logan-Trustance'. Shit and a half, this just is not a certain anti-social girl's day...


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: sORRY PEOPLE! i KNOW I AM HATED BUT PLEASE KEEP READING, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARLY! SO SORRY AND MY EDITOR WILL WORK HER MAGIC WHEN i AM DONE, JUST BEAR THROUGH THE MISTAKES PLEASE? ALSO, SORRY IF IT IS FAST-PACED! I WILL TRY HARDER TO MAKE IT BETTER!_**

* * *

**__****Chapter 3-My house got the gossip...no, really!**

I watched Fang walk away for a moment, then turned 'round to see peoples looking at me. All the peoples were looking at me.

"What! Nothing to see here, Peoples, so go back to your boring, unentertaining lives!" I yell to get the spotlight off of me. After one last glare to those still looking at me, I walked over to Enjelica and sat down.

"Oh. Mi. God. Sam, why did Logan say you left your clothes at his place?" is what I heard once I sat down at the table, and I regreted the decision instantly.

_Why does this have to happen to _me, _of all people. God, if you are listening, make my Granny Bell get me for some reason. Please? Oh, no pressure! Thanks... _That, folks, is how you know you are losing it. I have serious problems...

"SAM!" I heard in my ear.

"Ahh! WHAT!?" I yell to the person who called my name.

"Is it true that you and Logan-"

"Fang," I said instantly, as if it is a reflex. Huh. Idiot embarrassed me, yet I still help him. I'm way to nice to the asshole.

"What?" Whom I'm considering must be Enjelica said this. Looking a moment at Enjelica, I do an evaluation on her. She has short, naturally wavy, blond hair up to her chin and looks like she could be a model with her figure and height. She had on a decent pink skirt and a pink blouse. Yuck.

"Just call him Fang, everbody he knows does. Don't know why, so don't ask," I added on just in case.

"Okay..." she said slowly, uncertainly. I just shrugged at her confusion.

"Well, anyway, did you and...Fang do _It_," she asked me in a giggle. Well, at least she was gaining back her, what I can only asume is, her natural bubbliness. Well crap and a half.

"No, we didn't. I didn't even know him before today, as a matter of fact," I admitted to her. Wait a moment...how did she...?

"Then why did he-"

"Woah, woah. Wait one moment, okay?" I asked her. She nodded and looked a bit annoyed at being cut off. "How do you know my name?" Seriously, how?

"Well, you are in two of my classes. When they did roll-call, Your name, Samantha Bell, was new. I didn't recognize your name or you face, so I placed two and two with one another and voila!" she said proudly.

"Actually, the expression goes 'I put two and two together' not...the way you...said it," I told her. Right then, the bell to go to class sounded.

"Sorry, Enjelica, I have to go. Can't be late to class."

"Wait!" she said once I started to leave. "What class do you have next?"

"Biology with . What do you have?" I asked, trying to be nice. Though, it _was _clear she didn't think of me as her friend.

"Damn. Biology with . Well, bye!" she said and walked away from me without another word. With a sigh, I pushed my way through the hall and to Biology.

When I get there, was sitting at his desk looking at his Facebook account. Creepy.

I walk over to him and he quickly minimizes the Browser. He looks up at me with confusion, and then recognition.

"Ah, Samantha Bell. You will be sitting next to..." he trials off looking around the small room. "AH! Between Logan Trustance and Allie Trustance."

Well shit! Wait, Allie..._Trustance_? That's right, Reana mentioned her other two sisters. Well then. This might be interesting...or torture.

I started to walk towards the desk where Fang was sitting with who must be Allie. She looked nice. She had blond hair like Reana, but she kept it short in the back and long closer to the front. She had green eyes and naturally tan skin (also like Reana). She looked a great deal like Reana, but her style was much more...cooler and less sluttier.

She wore a gothic lolita dress (but not as poofy on the bottom), complete with the choker. She also had on a pitch black netted arm-sleeve on one side only. She looked so...cool.

Smiling at her and completely ingnoring Fang, I said, "Hi Allie. I'm Samantha, but I'd prefer you call me Sam." Woah. Where the firetruck did _that_ come from? Weird...

"Hi Sam! I'm Allie, as you know, of course. I'm Fang's sister. Oh, and in case you want to know, we are the same age." I looked at her with a look that said 'how_ old are is that exactly?_'

"Fang, you did tell her your age...right?" she asked him. She leaned forward to get a better look better look at him.

Reluctantly, I turned to look at him. He was...glaring? Why was he glaring like he wanted to kill something? His eyes were so cold and sharp, they looked like black, pointy rocks. He was looking at the door with so much hatred it looked like he was trying to make it explode.

"Oh no," Allie mumbled with a sigh. "Again? Doesn't this get old?" She leaned back in her seat and glared at the door too, but not with hatred. She looked at it with annoyance. What the hell...?

"Um...Allie? Wheren't you going to tell me how old you and Fang are?" I asked, trying to get her back to her happy self.

"Oh!" she said, as if just remembering I was there. She looked at me, still frowning, and said, "Right! We're, um, seventeen. So, yeah..." then looked at the door again.

_Why are they so distracted all of a sudden?_

The teacher was back on his computer, trying to look busy. Everybody else was reading the textbook and doing the problems left on the board. Seems routine to me.

Just seeing Fang and Allie so uptight set me off. Even though I only have met these two today, I already feel like we are friends. Despite all his teasing, Fang was still nice too me. Weird I know, but it makes sense to me.

So, when the door opened, I didn't pay attention to whom ever walked in. Instead, I put my left hand on Allie's shoulder and my right hand on Fangs left one, which was balled up in a fist.

As soon as my hand touched Fang's hand, I felt the sparks again. Fang looked at me with a shocked face. Then he smiled at me and relaxed his hands. His smile was not just any smile, though, but a genuin smile. He also had a look in his dark eyes that I couldn't place.

"Ah, Kristopher. Oops I mean Kris. Nice of you to join us . Go on and take your usual seat," said . _Kristopher Park...why does that name sound so familiar...?_

"Oh, right!" I say suddenly to myself. Both Allie and Fang gave me questioning looks when I started to wave at Kris like crazy.

"Sammie...is that you?" Kris asked me with confusion clouding his boyish features.

"Yup!" I say as I get up to hug my oldest best friend in the world.

When I used to visit Granny Bell during the summer, I made a friend. Every summer, we would throw mud at each other and go to the beach. All that stopped three years ago, when mom refused to send me with 'an old lady who is a bad influence on her fourteen-year-old daughter'.

"Hi Kris, long time no see, huh?" I asked him.

He really hasn't changed all too much. Just his height. He is now taller than me by, what looks like, four inches. He still has short auburn hair and his skin is a tanned caramel color. His eyes are still the same green ones I knew from my childhood.

He is half Irish and half Apache. He was born here, but moved to arizona for about two years. When his dad died, his mom moved back here to be closer to her roots. Sad, but true. Poor guy has been through alot.

"You said it Sammie!" he said.

But, just then, I realised everybody was staring at us with amused expressions. Well everybody but Fang and Allie. Allie looked shocked, where as Fang looked like a cross between mad, sad, and hurt.

"Um, go over to Granny Bell's later. We'll ketchup then, okay?" I told him as I went to sit bewtween Fang and Allie again.

"Oh. Okay, Sammie."

"And you better do your work and not goof off! I mean it, Kris," I told him, knowing how he was a slacker.

"Fine," he said and pouted.

Everybody got back to work, but Fang was looking at me with a smirk that looked like he was having trouble keeping there. Allie was frowning for a moment, shrugged, and got back to her almost-complete work.

"So...Sammie, is it? How do you know Kristie over there? That your boyfriend or something?"

I started on my work. It was too easy, considering I was in Chemistry at my old school. I finished thre questions easily, then answered Fang.

"Nope. He is my oldest and bestest friend in the world. I knew him when we were kids, but I haven't seen him in three years," I told him frowning.

Now, he was smirking. He looked amused and his black eyes sparkled with happiness and amusement. Great.

"Friendzoned," he mumbled to himself as he finish up the questions.

"What was that?" I asked him.  
"'Bestest' isn't a word, Sammie. A smart cookie like you should know that," he said, but he didn't look at me.

I glared at his profile for a moment, then started to do the rest of the problems. I finished it just as the bell rang. From the other students groans, they didn't. HA!

The rest of the day went okay, I guess. Fang did cause me trouble in my last class and on the way to the parking lot, but he gave up when he got to his car.

I stared at his car, when I got close to it. It was my dream car. A Jeep Commander in black and chrome colors. Beautiful...it was beautiful. Fang saw me practically drooling over his ride and smirked.

"Want a ride? Or will your boyfriend blow a gasket?" What was with him and calling Kris my 'boyfriend'. Yes, he is a boy, and we happen to be friends. So what?

"I don't know who my boyfriend is, but no thank you. I can walk home," I said a bit sarcastically. I started to turn, and that's when I noticed Allie in the passenger seat waving at me. I waved back at her and smiled.

"Hurry up!" I heard Elliot, Reana, and two other voices I didn't recognize say as I started to walk away.

"Okay! Geez!" Fang said and drove off.

I looked after them until they turned a corner in the opposite direction I was going. Sighing, I glance up at the sky. It was still mostly cloudy, but there were breaks in the bruised clouds to see the aqua-colored sky. Beautiful. Pulling my hood down, I walk home.

As soon as I yell "I'm home!" to Granny, I went to my room to put my backpack and shoes away. I look around my decent sized room and go to the window on the far right corner of the room.

The room itself was a light blue color with dark blue carpeting. In fact, everything in the room was in different shades of blue. I liked it.

I brought my laptop so I wouldn't have to use the prehistoric one Granny Bell has. All my clothes were in the closet. My Ipod was in the small dresser beside my queen size bed. I had all my plushies on a shelf along with pictures of the good ol' days.

I move away from the window and l pick up a picture of when I went to Comic-Con with mom and dad. Back before all the fighting. Back before all the lies and before all the cheating. Sigh.

I walked over to the huge book shelf, looking at the tons of books I brought. Poetry, classics including Shakespeare and the Bronte-Sisters, and I even brought some of my other favorite authors including good old Becca Fitzpatrick and James Patterson. I am such a sucker for books.

Grabbing_ Cresendo_, I go down stairs to make some dinner. Well, that's what I planned, but as soon as I got down the stairs and turned right to go to the kitchen, Granny Bell was there, blocking my way and looking scary.

"What's wrong Granny Bell?" I asked a bit hestant and a bit concerned.

"Samantha Elisabeth Bell..." Oh. My. Crap. I'm dead...and I don't know why!

"Yes?" I say a bit squeeky.

"Tell me right now if you are pregnant." WHAT! Why would she think that?

"Why would you think I'm pregnant?" I ask her with my face twisting in confusion.

"Nope, young lady, the truth. If you end up having a baby, I won't support you or your baby if you don't tell me right now. Are you pregnant?" She asked the last part slowly.

"I'm not pregnant Granny! Oh my God! Do you really think I would lose my virginity right now, in high school? No Granny Bell, I'm not pregnant. I'm a freaking virgin!" I tell her more than a bit mad that she would think I'm one of _those_ girls.

"Oh, right..." She trailed off with understanding coming to her delicate features. "You're right dearie. Granny shouldn't listen to gossip, now should she? You're a good girl. Haven't even left the house yet..." she continued to talk as she shuffled off to watch her spanish soap operas.

Before she turns the corner the staircase makes, she turns to me. She says, "I'll make cookies later. Do you want them Special?" she asks me.

My mouth pops open and I was about to scold her, but she chuckles and say, "Just kidding dearie. You know I don't make those anymore," then rushes around the staricase.

I shake my head in her direction once I hear spanish music start. I sigh as I walk in the kitchen and put my book on the island. I gather the ingrediants to make tacos and get to work.

_Special cookies my ass, Granny. Like hell you would make anything_ Special_!_

* * *

_**A/N: OKAY ME NO LIKEY SILENT READERS! PLEASE COMMENT ON MY MISTAKES OR MY GOOD-JOBBYNESS! AGAIN, SORRY IF THIS IS FAST-PACED OR WHATEVER! SORRY, I WILL TRY TO DO BETTER, PROMISE!**_


End file.
